Harrys Change
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Draco wird geschlagen, und flüchtet zu severus, was noch ein paar folgen mit sich zieht. Harry ist der sohn von voldemort, doch niemand weiss davon, doch shcon bald werden es alle erfahren... letztes jahr der beiden in Hogwarts. DMHP
1. Steckbirefe

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Alter: 16  
Grösse: 1. 85  
Charakter: leicht rebellisch, stur, aufbrausend, witzig, fröhlich, freundlich, hilfsbereit, mutig, misstrauisch, besorgt, reizbar, kalt, mürrisch, launisch, kalt, macht was er will, manchmal zurückgezogen, nachdenklich, zuckt manchmal bei ruckartigen Bewegungen zusammen, nicht mehr so streitsüchtig  
Aussehen: blonde längere haare, vorne über die Augen fallend, etwa bis zur nasenspitze  
Vater: Lucius Malfoy  
Mutter: Narcissa Malfoy  
Pate: Severus Snape  
Partner?  
Status: Veela  
Mag: Quidditch, Vgddk , Zaubertränke, Fliegen, schwarzmagische Tiere und Magie, seine Mutter  
Mag nicht: seinen Vater, PMG, Gryffindors, Dumbledore  
Haustiere: schwarze Eule (Zeus)  
Freunde: Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent  
Haus: Slytherin  
Sonstiges: er verhält sich nicht mehr so arrogant, was seinem Vater gar nicht gefällt, ebenso hat er sein auftreten und aussehen verändert, also nicht mehr so elegant, eher schlicht und normal was seinem Vater ebenfalls nicht mehr so gefällt.  
Er soll Todesser werden (von seinem Vater aus) wehrt sich aber dagegen

* * *

Name: Harry James Potter / Alexander Christian Severus Tom Riddle  
Alter: 16  
Grösse: 1. 86  
Charakter: rebellisch, stur, aufbrausend, witzig, fröhlich, freundlich, hilfsbereit, mutig, misstrauisch, besorgt, reizbar, kalt, mürrisch, launisch, kalt, macht was er will, nachdenklich, Manchmal etwas zurückgezogen (wenn er nachdenkt)  
Aussehen: kurze schwarze haare, smaragdgrüne Augen  
Vater: Tom Vorlost Riddle  
Mutter: Severus Snape  
Pate: Sirius Black  
Status: vampir  
Partner?  
Mag: alles mit schwarzer Magie, Vgddk, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen, Tiere  
Mag nicht: Dumbledore, Die meisten Gryffindors  
Haustiere: Schleiereule (Hedwig), eine smaragdgrüne Natter (Assira), schwarz-roter Phönix (Devil)  
Freunde: Ron, Hermine, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, ein paar Todesser  
Haus: Gryffindor / slytherin  
Sonstiges: er spielt in der Schule immer noch den naiven kleinen Harry Potter, liefert aber die Infos alle an seine Vater weiter. In Zaubertränke darf er mit Erlaubnis die Kessel in die Luft sprengen, damit er nicht zu sehr auffällt.

* * *

Name: Tom Vorlost Riddle  
Alter: 37  
Grösse: 1.88  
Charakter: stur, aufbrausend, witzig, fröhlich, freundlich, hilfsbereit, mutig, misstrauisch, besorgt, reizbar, kalt, mürrisch, launisch, kalt, macht was er will  
Aussehen: kurze schwarze haare, rote Augen  
Vater?  
Mutter?  
Partner: Severus Snape  
Status: vampir  
Stand: Verheiratet  
Sohn: Alexander Christian Severus Tom Riddle  
Mag: alles was mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, schlangen,  
Mag nicht: Dumbli, PO, Verräter, Spione (von Dumbli)  
Haustiere: Boa Konstriktor (Nagini), schwarz-roter Phönix (Devil)  
Freunde: Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Lucius, Macnair, Avery  
Sonstiges: weiss nichts von den Familienzuständen der Malfoys. Ist eigentlich recht freundlich, ausser in Gegenwart Todessers, die nicht im Inneren kreis sind.

* * *

Name: Severus Snape  
Alter: 36  
Grösse: 1.87  
Charakter: stur, aufbrausend, witzig, fröhlich, freundlich, hilfsbereit, mutig, misstrauisch, besorgt, reizbar, kalt, mürrisch, launisch, kalt, macht was er will, nachdenklich,  
Aussehen: kinnlange schwarze haare, schwarze augen  
Vater?  
Mutter?  
Partner: Tom Vorlost Riddle  
Status: vampir  
Stand: Verheiratet  
Sohn: Alexander Christian Severus Tom Riddle  
Mag: alles was mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, schlangen,  
Mag nicht: Dumbli, PO, Verräter, Spione (von Dumbli)  
Haustiere: schwarz-roter Phönix (Devil), Rabe (Oberon)  
Freunde: Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Lucius, Macnair, AverySonstiges: Er weiss über den zustand der Malfoy bescheid, verheimlicht es aber und lässt sich nichts anmerken, nur wenn er mit Draco alleine ist

* * *

Weitere folgen noch, steckis werden immer wieder ergänzt und aufgefrischt - 


	2. The Escape

**Harry's Change**

Titel: Harry's Change  
Teil: 1 ?  
Autor: Dray-Chan  
E-Mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
Beta? WANTED!  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles Rowling, bis auf die Idee  
Rating: Pg-13 keine Ahnung hab von dem Zeugs  
Pairing: Harry , Severus / Tom  
Genre: Shonen-Ai, Darkfic (DarkHarry), lemon '(wenn ich es hinkriege... ist meine erste-.-)  
Warnungen: Shonen-Ai, dark, Lemon (**_zählen Schläge auch unter rape?)  
_**Archiv: Animexx. de  
Kommentar: ICH GEHE NICHT NACH DEM BUCH! Wem das nicht passt kann hier wieder gehen. Achja bei mir weiss Harry schon seit Anfang an wer seine wahren Eltern sind (also seit er 11 ist)

**Kapitel 1: The Escape**

Draco Malfoy sass an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer, er arbeitet jedoch nicht, sondern starrte einfach nur aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Neben sich auf dem Boden türmte sich schon ein Turm aus zerknüllten Papieren.

Es war bestimmt schon nach Mitternacht doch das störte den Blondschopf nicht, es war ihm egal wenn es sein Vater herausbekäme und er wieder Ärger kriegte, den bekam er sowieso schon jeden Tag.

Schon siet Anfang diesen Sommerferien, behandelte ihn sein Vater schlechter als je zuvor. Er gab es ja selbst zu, er hatte sich sehr verändert, sein Aussehen und auch seine Art, alles nicht mehr nach „Malfoy-Standart" wie sein Vater zu pflegen sagte.

Er wandte seinen Blick von der Dunkelheit draussen ab und starrte auf den angefangenen Brief, obwohl nur zwei Worte auf dem Pergament standen:

_Lieber Severus_

Zu mehr war er noch nicht gekommen, er wusste einfach nicht wie er ihm davon erzählen konnte. Er wusste bescheid das Lucius seinen Sohn schon früher öfters geschlagen hatte, aber das waren nicht allzu ernsthaftere Schläge.

Nicht so wie jetzt, nun verprügelte er Draco schon, dieser war einmal nahe dran ins St.Mungo eingeliefert zu werden, doch er weigerte sich strikt, niemand sollte von dem erfahren, bis auf Sev.

Aber wie? Das war die Frage die er sich stellte, er wusste nicht wie er ihm das in einem Brief erzählen konnte, ohne das dieser gleich angerannt kam und Lucius verhexte.

Das würde nur noch mehr Ärger geben. Er seufzte kurz leise, bevor er seine Feder in die Tinte tauchte und auf das Pergament setzte.

_Als erstes möchte ich, dass du, wenn du diesen Brief gelesen hast nicht herkommst oder wie ein gestörter in deiner Burg Amok läufst. Behalte es bitte für dich, wie du es in den letzten Jahren auch getan hast._

Ja.. das klang schon mal besser als in den anderen versuchen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Jungen als er an die Vorstellung dachte, wie sein Pate durch seine Burg lief und alles kurz und klein schlug.

_Ja, ich rede von den kleinen Schlägen in den letzten Jahren. Nunja unterdessen sind sie nicht mehr klein..._

_Er verprügelt mich zurzeit sogar, nur weil ich seinen Vorstellungen entspreche und weil ich ihm, als ich angekommen bin gesagt habe ich wolle kein Todesser werden... vielleicht war das ein Fehler... na ja, was soll man noch ändern._

_Manchmal schlägt er auch Narcissa wenn sie mir wieder mal helfen will, ich kann ihr das einfahc nicht ausreden, ich will nicht das sie wegen mir geschlagen wird.. kannst du nicht vielleicht mal mit ihr reden?_

_Ich wollte es dir einfach mal mitteilen damit du es weißt, du hast mir ja gesagt ich solle dir solche sachen melden, aber bitte befolge meine Bitte Sev, es bringt mir nicht viel wenn du Amok läufst. Es geht mir zurzeit recht gut, ich halte mich mit Heiltränken eigentlich bei Gesundheit... hoffentlich merkt er das nicht..._

_Ich wünsch dir noch schöne Ferien, ich meld mich dann wieder.._

_Grüsse_

_Draco_

Ja so konnte er den lassen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst rollte er ihn zusammen und band ein grünes Band darum.

Leise öffnete er das Fenster und gab Zeus den Brief, der hatte schon geduldig neben den Tisch gesessen und nur darauf gewartet endlich losfliegen zu können. Zärtlich kniff er seinem Herrn noch ins Ohr und flog dann in die Schwärze der Nacht, das würd ein längerer Flug werden.

Er liess das Fenster offen, frische Luft schadete nie, zog sich um und legte sich dann in sein Bett.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war er eingeschlafen, er war müder als er gedacht hatte.

Er wachte erst sehr spät auf, hatte Frühstück und Mittagessen verschlafen. Das würde garantiert Ärger geben, sein Vater bestand auf gemeinsames Essen.

Verschlafen torkelte er in das angrenzende bad und duschte erstmal ausgiebig, bevor er sich anzog und nachschaute ob Zeus schon zurückwar, fand aber keine Anzeichen dafür.

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und verliess sein Zimmer, machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, denn er war am Verhungern. Als er eintrat wuselten die Hauselfen schon um ihn rum und fingen an essen zu Kochen.

Er beobachtete die Elfen bei ihrer Arbeit, doch als er ein räuspern hinter sich hörte zuckte er kurz zusammen und dreht sich dann zu seinem Vater um.

„Was suchst du hier unten?" kam es streng und kalt von dem älteren.

„Ich hatte Hunger Vater" entgegnete er etwas leiser.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt das du in der Küche nichts zu suchen hast, wenn du das Essen verpasst bist du selbst Schuld, Draco!" zischte er.

„Aber..." er wollte zu einem Gegenschlag ansetzten, doch sein Vater war schneller, denn er verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Widersprich mir nicht!" sagte er kalt „Los, geh auf dien Zimmer, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!"

Draco nickte nur und verliess die Küche widerstandslos, er wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger, das war schon das harmloseste.

Seufzend liess er die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss fallen bevor er ins Bad tapste. Seine Wange war schon rot gefärbt, ein erneuter Seufzer verliess seine Lippen bevor er sich abwandte und ins Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Dort nahm er sich ein Buch und liess sich auf die Couch fallen die im Zimmer stand. In Gedanken versunken schlug er das Buch auf und versuchte sich einwenig abzulenken.

/Ach.. es ist Hoffnungslos.../ Wütend warf er das Buch durch das Zimmer, nur um es dann wieder aufzuheben und ins Regal zu stellen.

Ihm war Langweilig und er war stinksauer, dass sah man ihm an, also beschloss er ein paar runden zu drehen.

Gesagt getan, er schnappte sich seinen Besen und flog durch das fenster zum Quidditchfeld.

Der Wind war herrlich, es beruhigte ihn sehr im lauen Sommerwind zu fliegen. Man fühlte sich angenehm Frei und von allen Sorgen und Problemen befreit, am liebsten würde er dne ganzen tag in der Luft verbringen.

Nach einer weile landete er wieder, gerade rechtzeitig, denn eine Hauselfe teilte ihm mit, dass sein Vater ihn sprechen wolle. Also machte er sich auf den Weg ins Büro, den Besen hatte er der Hauselfe gegeben, sie solle ihn auf sein Zimmer bringen.

Höflich klopfte er an die Büro Tür und trat ein, als er ein „herein" hörte. Sein Vater deutete ihm mit der hand an sich zu setzen, was er befolgte, er hatte sich vorgenommen nicht mehr so auszurasten und sich zu beherrschen.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Vater?"

„Ja, da du bald dein letztes Schuljahr beginnen wirst, habe ich angefangen mir Gedanken um deine Zukunft zu machen. Und ich habe beschlossen, dass du am Ende des Schuljahre Pansy Parkinson heiraten wirst"

„Was! Nein.. Vater, das ist doch nicht dein ernst!" platzte es aus dem Jungen Malfoy heraus.

Lucius funkelte seinen Sohn gefährlich an „Natürlich ist das mein Ernst, sie ist eine wunderbare Junge Frau"

„Nein! Nie im Leben! Ich werde Parkinson nicht heiraten! DAS kannst du mir nicht antun, Vater!"

Er sah seinen Sohn kalt an „Schweig! Du tust was ich dir sage!" Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Nein!"

Auch Lucius stand nun auf und verpasste Draco eine grobe Ohrfeige „Nicht in diesem Ton! Es ist beschlossene Sache. Du heiratest Parkinson!"

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, doch sah seinen Vater gleich wieder an „NIE im leben! Lieber Sterbe Ich!"

„So etwas solltest du besser nicht sagen, Draco! Es könnte passieren!"

„DAS wär mir egal! besser als Parkinson zu heiraten! denk lieber mal drüber nach, mehr mit deinem Sohn zu reden und nicht immer gleich zu bestimmen! Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter!" Das war zuviel, Lucius verpasste ihm so einen harten Schlag das er gleich in den Stuhl zurückfiel „Pass du lieber auf wie du mit mir redest!"

Draco funkelte ihn an und stand wieder auf. „Ich.. hasse dich!" sagte er kalt und ging zur Tür, riss sie auf. „Noch einen schönen Tag" sagte er gekünstelt freundlich und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu.

Er lief geradewegs in sein Zimmer und holte den Koffer aus dem Schrank, fing sofort an seine sachen zu packen.

Als er fertig war, verkleinerte er seinen Koffer (6. Klässler dürfen in den Ferien zaubern) und steckte ihn in seine Manteltasche. Da Zeus immer noch nicht da war, vermutete er , dass dieser sich bei Severus ausruht.

Er schnappte sich, immer noch wütend, seinen neuen Feuerblitz und öffnete die Balkontür.

Das würde ein längerer Flug werden, dachte er sich als er auf den Balkon trat, es wurde schon langsam Dunkel.

Er stieg auf seinen besen und flog los Richtung Norden, Richtung Burg Snape.

Die Nacht war eisig kalt, irgendwie einwenig zu kalt für den Sommer, er zitterte und spürte seine Hände schon fast nicht mehr, so steif waren sie bereits. Er würde sehwahrscheinlich erst morgens ankommen, also mummelte er sich noch mehr in seinen Umhang und setzte seinen Weg fort, weiter durch das Dunkle Eis.

Die Sonne war gerade Aufgegangen als er müde die Burg vor sich erkennen konnte, mit dem kleinen Wald vor sich und dem See nebenan. Vom Quidditchfeld hinter der Burg konnte man nur die zwei höchsten Ringe erkennen, den rest verdeckten die Hohen Türme. Sachte landete er auf dem , vom Tau, noch nassen Gras. Langsam schritt er auf das große Eingangsportal zu, es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Hogwarts, und trat in die Eingangshalle ein.

Eine Hauselfe begrüßte ihn dort sofort mit einer Verneigung, bei der ihre nase den Boden berührte. „Wen darf ich anmelde, Sir?" fragte sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme.

„Draco Malfoy" antwortete er kühl, sein Vater hatte eben doch Wirkung auf ihn gezeigt. Sie nickte und verschwand mit einem kleinen Plopp, tauchte in der Bibliothek wieder auf, wo Severus und Tom gerade still lasen.

„Master Snape, Master Riddle. Master Draco erwartet sie in der Eingangshalle" sagte sie piepsig, mit einer erneuten, tiefen Verbeugung. Severus nickte nur etwas verwundert und stand auf. „ich geh schon" sagte er zu dem, nicht minder verwunderten Tom und verschwand in die Eingangshalle, wo er Draco zulächelte.

„Hallo Draco, was führt mich zu diesem ehrenhaften besuch?" grinste er, dich das verging ihm als er Dracos Augen sah, etwas Angst, Wut und etwas bittendes lag in ihnen.

„Hallo Onkel Sev" kam es etwas leiser von Draco. „Was ist den los Draco? Was führt dich her?"

Draco seufzte kurz bevor er etwas sagte „Ein streit mit Lucius" er nannte ihn bei sev schon lange nicht mehr Vater. Snape seufzte auch kurz bevor er draco ansah „hat er dich wieder geschlagen?" Als Antwort bekam er nur ein leichtes Nicken. Ein erneutes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen „Um was ging es diesesmal?"

„Er will das ich Parkinson ende dieses Schuljahres heirate, da bin ich halt einwenig ausgerastet." Severus, der genau wusste was ‚einwenig' bei Draco hieß, überlegte kurz bevor er wieder Anfing zu sprechen.

„ich.. werde mit Tom darüber reden Draco, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Du bleibst auf jedenfall erstmal hier, du weißt ja wo dien Zimmer ist."

„Danke sev" kam es lächelnd von dem Blondschopf, bevor er die Treppe rauf verschwand und zu seinem Zimmer ging. Dort vergrößerte er seine Koffer wieder und ließ sich erstmal auf das Bett fallen. /den rest der Ferien ruhe vor Lucius... ne tolle Abwechslung../

Unterdessen war Severus wieder in der Bibliothek und sah Tom ernst an, während er sich wieder hinsetzte. „Was ist sev?" fragte dieser als er den Blick bemerkte und das Buch weglegte.

Sein gegenüber seufzte kurz „Es geht um draco.. und Lucius.." Tom schon eine augenbraue und sah Severus abwartend an. „na ja.. also.. er schlägt Draco.. schon seit ein paar Jahren..."

„Was? Wieso? Und wieso weiß ich nichts davon!"

„Lucius denkt anscheinend Draco entspreche nicht mehr dem Familienstandart... und.. ich durfte nichts sagen, Tut mir leid Tom. Draco wollte es nicht." Sein gegenüber nickte und schüttelte den Kopf verständnislos zugleich. „Aber das ist doch kein grund sein Kind zu schlagen.."

„Für Lucius leider schon..." sagte Severus betrübt.

„Draco bleibt auf jeden fall erstmal hier.. und wenn es sich nicht ändert, werde ich mit Lucius ein paar ernste Worte wechseln müssen" entschlossen nickte der rotäugige.

„Danke Tom"

* * *

Sooo.. das war das erste kapitel -

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja, oder auch nein, hinterlasst och ein Kommi. Freue mich über jeden Vorschlag um etwas zu verbessern, Lob (krieg ich das überhaupt o.O) oder Kritik.

Man sieht bzw. liest sich im nächsten kap.. ich werde mich beeilen

Cuu dat Dray


	3. Snape manor

Titel: Harry's Change  
Teil: 2 ?  
Autor: Dray-Chan  
E-Mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
Beta: LuziferMcKay und Chrisy – viel dank dass ihr meine fehler korrigiert -  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles Rowling, bis auf die Idee  
Rating: Pg-13 keine Ahnung hab von dem Zeugs  
Pairing: Harry , Severus / Tom  
Genre: Shonen-Ai, Darkfic (DarkHarry), lemon '(wenn ich es hinkriege... ist meine erste-.-)  
Warnungen: Shonen-Ai, dark, Lemon (**_zählen Schläge auch unter rape?)  
_**Archiv: Animexx. de  
Kommentar: ICH GEHE NICHT NACH DEM BUCH! Wem das nicht passt kann hier wieder gehen. Achja bei mir weiss Harry schon seit Anfang an wer seine wahren Eltern sind (also seit er 11 ist)

Und vielen herzlichen dank an meine lieben reviewer - ich hatte noch nie so viele für ein kapi /rotwerd: Keks, Phoenixfeder, Lightwings, Tinkita, Kathy, Kylyen, Chrisy, LuziferMcKay, Sanies, teufelchennetty, tsusuki, Windhauch, Saphir, Pandora2004, tarantula88, BlueStar84, Vanni-chan

Kommis:

Phoenixfeder: Hi, schön das ich deinem Geschmack getroffen habe /gg/ ja es ist ihm bekannt, wirst du anfang dieses Kapitels dann noch sehen'' Ich habe eben früher nie so auf diese regeln geachtet, ist die erste Story die ich so schreibe... ich kenn mich da noch nicht so gut aus' Vielleicht hast du ja ein paar Tipps für mich /gg/  
Harry kommt in diesem kapi /fg/ Aber schon mal ne Vorwarnung, in dieser story ist er fies /fg/

Lightwings: Hi - ja er wird ihn schon in der Burg treffen, wahrscheinlich in diesem kapitel, kommt ganz darauf an was ich alles reinbringe, kommt bei mir immer so spontan ''

Keks /gg/ ja das gefällt mir an der story auch sehr gut, ich wollte endlich mal was schrieben, wo Draco nicht immer der arrogante Lackaffe ist sondern, dass man mal sieht das auch er nicht so ein perfektes leben hat /gg/ ich hoffe es kommt dann noch gut rüber in den nächsten Kapiteln .

**Kapitel 2: Snape Manor**

Als Severus später nach Draco sah, fand er ihn schlafend vor, den Koffer immer noch neben dem bett stehend. Mit einem Lächeln im gesicht verliess er das Zimmer leise und schlenderte in sein Privatlabor.

Er musste noch einen Trank für den Blutdurst herstellen, der bei Harry sicher bald auftreten würde.  
Leise seufzte er, er wusste wieso Lucius Draco unbedingt mit Pansy verheiraten will.

Sie und Harry waren die einzigen im Test die für Draco als Partner in Frage kämen, und Lucius wusste ganz genau das Draco in Harry schon länger verliebt war, doch wollte er ihn niemals mit Potter verloben.

Er seufzte nochmals kurz und fing an den Trank zu brauen, Harry würde ihn sicher bald brauchen.

Während Sev unten braute streifte Harry durchs Haus, da ihm, schon wieder mal, langweilig war.

Er grummelte vor sich hin während er die Bilder in diesem gang schon sicher das fünfte mal betrachtete.

„Wieso so schlechter Laune, junger Herr?" fragte eine etwas älterer Frau auf dem Bild, vor dem er gerade stand. Er besah sich das Schild zum ersten mal genau : Marylia Snape. /Wahrscheinlich Sevs Mutter/ bei diesem Gedanken musste er kurz Grinsen. „Mir ist nur langweilig, hier ist es echt öde" sagte er mit einem Seufzer.

„Ja das kenne ich... aber warum lädst du nicht einfach ein paar Freunde ein?" fragte sie freundlich und musterte ihn. „Du kommst mit nicht bekannt vor, gehörst du zur Familie?" ein süsses Lächeln hatte sie bei dieser Frage im Gesicht.

Auch er musste lächeln, diese Frau war zu freundlich „Nunja.. ich kann keine Freunde einladen, sie wissen noch nicht das ich ein Snape bin" Nun grinste er „Ja ich gehöre zur Familie, mein Name ist Harry, ich bin der Sohn von Severus."

Die Frau strahlte, als sie das mit Severus vernahm „ach, der gute Severus, ich hätte nicht gedacht das der noch eine Frau abbekommt, wie sieht sie denn aus? Wie heisst sie?"

„Tut mir leid ihre gute Laune zu verderben, aber es ist keine Frau, er ist mit Tom Riddle verheiratet"

„Achso... na ja.. ist ja nicht tragisch, hauptsache er hat jemanden. Als Kind war er immer so schüchtern, doch nach der Schule war er plötzlich so anders, fröhlich aber kalt. Ich wüsste zu gerne was ihn verändert hat, er war nicht einmal an meiner Beerdigung."

Beim ersten teil musste er leicht schmunzeln „Sind sie seine Mutter?... Wie, sind sie denn gestorben, wenn ich das überhaupt fragen darf?"

„Ja, ich bin seine Mutter" ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich in ihr hübsches gesicht „Natürlich darfst du fragen. Ich wurde von Todessern ermordet... es war schrecklich... warte mal sagtest du Tom Riddle? Ist das nicht Voldemort?"

Harry nickte leicht „Ja, ist er... das.. muss wehtun, wenn der eigene Sohn mit Voldemort verheiratet ist..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, nicht unbedingt, ich weiss zumindest das er glücklich ist und das ist die hauptsache.. aber weißt du zufällig was ihn so verändert haben könnte? Er besucht mich nicht einmal mehr und ich weiss nicht wieso."

„Ja.. ich weiss es.. na ja es wird ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen." Er machte eine kurze pause „Er ist ein Todesser... sozusagen Tom's rechte hand... Aber ich denke er besucht sie deshalb nicht, weil er ihnen nicht helfen konnte. Soll ich ihm mitteilen dass sie ihn gerne sehn würden?"

„Ein Todesser? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber es erklärt einiges... danke Harry. Nicht unbedingt nötig, er wird sicher mal kommen. Ach und bitte duze mich doch schliesslich bist du mein Enkel" sie lächelte bei diesem Wort.

„Mach ich gerne, ich werde dich wieder mal besuchen kommen, aber ich muss erst mal zu Sev" er verabschiedete sich höflich und lief mit einem fiesen grinsen Richtung Labor.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein, bevor er ganz eintrat und langsam zu Sev ging. Grinsend setzte er sich auf den Tisch neben die Zutaten „Hi Sev"

Er schreckte leicht auf als er ein gewicht auf dem Tisch spürte und sah zu seinem Sohn „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst mich beim brauen nicht so erschrecken" grinsend sah er ihn an und wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu „Ist dir langweilig?"

„Ja... ich hab sogar angefangen mit den Bildern zu reden... hoffentlich passiert mir das in Hogwarts nicht, sonst erklären sie mich noch für geisteskrank"

„Mit welchem den? Wieso geisteskrank? Ist doch was normales?" sagte er während er eine Wurzel klein hackte.

„Mit dem deiner Mutter... na ja.. es wäre gar nicht nach Potter - Standart mit einem Bild zu reden und dabei noch zu lachen... Ich hab bis jetzt die Bilder immer gemieden, weil die so nervten da kann ich nicht plötzlich anfangen mit denen zu Tratschen, oder?"

„Mit.. meiner Mutter? Über was habt ihr geredet?" fragte er während er kurz umrührte und sich dann wieder seinem Sohn zuwandte „Ok bei der Sache mit den Bildern geb ich dir recht..."

„Ach so über dies und das und jenes.." er grinste „Sie hat gestrahlt als sie erfahren hat das du verheiratet bist und ich dein Sohn bin.. richtig nette Frau, schade das ich sie nie kennengelernt habe..."

Er seufzte „Du hast ihr erzählt das ich nach der Schule zu den Todessern gegangen bin und jetzt mit Tom verheiratet bin, oder? Und sie will das ich sie besuche.." es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja.. hab ich und Ja, hat sie. Das solltest du auch mal tun, ich denke ihr habt viel zu bereden..." er grinste bevor er vom Tisch sprang, kurz in den Trank sah und dann wieder Richtung Tür ging.

„Wird ich schon noch... Achja, Harry, wir haben einen Gast"

„Gast? Wen?" fragte er überrascht „du hast nicht gesagt das jemand kommt"

„Das musst du selbst rausfinden.. und wenn dir langweilig ist, wir haben immer noch das Quidditchfeld..." sagte er geheimnisvoll grinsend und wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Grummelnd verliess er den Kerker und wanderte schon wieder ziellos durch die Gänge /Quidditch.. wie d witzig allein... aber wer wohl dieser Gast ist.../

Gähnend streckte er sich auf dem grossen Himmelbett, erst wusste er nicht wo er war, also setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Er sass auf dem grossen Bett das, dass Zentrum des Raumes bildete, schwarze und grüne Seide unter seinen Händen liegend. Links nebenan stand ein grosser Schrank aus dunkler Eiche, daneben der passende Schreibtisch mit ebenso passendem Stuhl.

Rechts befand siche eine Tür, ebenfalls aus Eiche, diese führte anscheinend zum Badezimmer. Draco schlug sich geistig mit der Hand gegen den Kopf, natürlich er war in Snape Manor.

Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett und tapste auf das Badezimmer zu, nahm Kleider aus dem Koffer und ging Duschen..

Nach einer Weile kam er frisch geduscht und angezogen wieder aus diesem und fing an seine Sachen zu verstauen.

Er hievte seinen leeren Koffer dann auf den Schrank und beschloss sich einwenig umzusehen, er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Leise trat er auf den Flur, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand hier war den er sehr gut kannte. Kurz zuckte der Blonde Junge mit den Schultern, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte um das Schloss wieder einwenig zu erkunden.

Er sah sich alles genauestens an, er wusste ja nicht ob er jemals wieder her durfte, wenn sein Vater rausfinden würde, dass er hier war.

An der Bibliothek machte er kurz halt und ging hinein, schlenderte durch die grossen Bücherregale, die bis zur Decke reichten. Gründlich suchte er die verschiedenen Reihen ab und lächelte als er ein mittelgrosses Buch aus dem Regal zog. /ich wusste doch, dass sie es besitzen/

Er hatte es bis jetzt nur einmal begonnen und keine Zeit gehabt es irgendwie fertig zu lesen, leider war es das einzige Exemplar.

Es war ein wertvolles buch, denn es beschrieb genauestens die Erfahrungen des ersten und einzigsten Zauberers der ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte. Er berichtete über die Kräfte aber auch über Nebenwirkungen, die manchmal auftreten konnten. Leider ebenfalls über die Tatsache, dass sich alle von ihm abgewandt hatten, als er ihnen von seinen Entdeckungen erzählte.

Draco grinste, er wollte es nicht lernen, nein, er konnte es schon. Er wollte nur wissen ob etwas nützliches für ihn darin vorhanden war, vielleicht konnte er noch etwas brauchen.

In Gedanken setzte er sich auf einen der grünen Ledersessel die um einen kleinen Tisch standen und schlug das Buch auf, fing an zu lesen.

Er fand einige nützliche Sachen, die er sich detailgetreu aufschrieb um nichts wichtiges zu vergessen. Er war so in seine „Arbeit" vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte wie jemand eintrat. Der schwarzhaarige lächelte, Draco konnte sich wirklich in alles vertiefen und nahm seine Umgebung dann wirklich nicht mehr war.

Er setzte sich dem Blondschopf gegenüber und beobachtet ihn einwenig „Ein interessantes Buch, nicht wahr?"

Draci schreckte auf, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das jemand reingekommen war. Er lächelte als er sein gegenüber erkannte „Ja, es ist.. sehr interessant"

„Ja , das sieht man" er grinste und sah auf die Notizen „Interessante sachen, die du rausgeschrieben hast. Sieht nicht so aus als wolltest du es noch lernen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein.. ich.. kann es bereits, nur noch nicht sehr gut."

„Das bekommst du schon noch hin, es ist nicht sehr schwer, aber es braucht sehr viel zeit und Konzentration. Glaub mir, ich habs auch mal gelernt."

Erstaunt sah er den rotäugigen an „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Magid bist, Tom"

Ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht „Das weiss auch fast keiner ausser Sev un jetzt dir. Ich hab sehr lange daran gesessen, aber es wurde immer leichter mit der zeit, du musst nur jeden tag üben, dann klappt es."

Draco nickte „Danke. Sag mal kann ich das mit ins Zimmer nehmen oder brauchst due s noch?"

Tom schüttelte leicht dne Kopf „Nein ich brauche es für die nächste zeit nicht mehr, du kannst es ruhig mitnehmen. Aber leg es noch vo Hogwarts wieder zurück" er grinste, wuschelte kurz durch die blonden haare und schlenderte dann selber durch die Regale.

„Keine Sorge, danke!" rief er ihm noch zu bevor er mit dem Buch und den Notizen aus der Bibliothek verschwand.

Langsam schlenderte er durch die Gänge zurück zu seinem Zimmer, bemerkte nicht, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Wie sollte er auch, dieser jemand war auch nicht in dieser Burg.

* * *

sooo.. das wars mal wieder /g/

Na, hab ich eure Vorstellungen einigermassen getroffen/Smile/

Zum Schluss hab ich noch ein paar kleine Fragen, wär froh über eure Meinungen

1.Soll Draco einen Drachen haben/grad total verrückt auf diese Tiere bin/

2.Würde es euch gefallen Ron auf der seite Tom's zu haben? Und

3.Soll es einen Krieg geben? (vielleicht etwas früh zum fragen, aber vielleicht haben einige von euch jetzt schon eine Meinung, wer weiss')

Später folgen vielleicht noch ein zwei, ich lege nämlich Wert auf eure Meinungen -

Also bis zum nächsten Kap, freu mich schon auf eure Kommis

Cuu, dat Dray


End file.
